


Highly Effective Frameworks

by Personman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: External Link, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personman/pseuds/Personman
Summary: A few moments between Rose and Kanaya in year 3 of the meteor journey, with authentic MSPA formatting.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 8





	Highly Effective Frameworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaur/gifts).



> This was written when I was on page 6533 of Homestuck, and thus may be inadvertently canon-divergent. It was also written with close to zero exposure to other fanworks.
> 
> Critique is more than welcome, but I'd appreciate it if you avoided spoilers.
> 
> i'm somewhat actively livetweeting my thoughts as i read the comic [here](https://twitter.com/jake_reading_hs)

AO3 doesn't support expandy dialoglogs and nested gray rectangles, so please [click here](http://techhouse.org/~jake/hef/00.html) (and then on the title image) to read.


End file.
